


New Years

by Camikila



Series: Fontcest [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Ecto-Genitalia, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, Ecto-Vagina, First Time Together, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Angst, Seductive Papyrus, Sibling Incest, Skeleton Sex, chapter 3 is the smut, not so innocent Papyrus, skeletons kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camikila/pseuds/Camikila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not so cleverly named sequel to Stop Calling Me Brother When You're Trying To Kiss Me. New Years brings about some angst, some fluff and a whole lot of smut.<br/>Chapter 1:New Years Angst, Chapter 2: Leaving Early, Chapter 3: Sin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Years Angst

**Author's Note:**

> So...for someone who writes a lot of smut I've fallen out of practise and started this sequel a few different times a few diff ways...so instead of trying to fit them together in a one shot...here is a fic with 3 chapters.  
> Short chappie 1: mild angst and fluff, chap 2: leading up to the sin and chap 3: smut.  
> I wasn't sure about keeping them split but they all have very different tones so separate just works best imo.  
> Shoutout to Llamallamanewt who isn't even Undertale trash but agreed to beta this for me anyways. :D You're the best.

The party was loud and crowded and while he’d been having fun, all Sans wanted to do now was hide away.  He’d been way more social this past year than he was used to and he was getting anxious. What if everything reset now that he was just starting to be happy? What if- He sighed and sat down with his back against the cool metal of the railing. He couldn’t keep doing this…even if things reset its not like he could stop it. He’d promised Pap he’d try to stay positive, but even with all their friends around, it was difficult.  
  
The sound of the balcony door opening made him look up. Papyrus stood in the doorway looking concerned. “Sans, are you ok?” When Sans didn’t answer right away, he closed the door behind him and approached him slowly. “Sans?”  
  
With a shaky breath in, Sans wiped away the stray tears that threatened to fall and stood up. “Yeah Paps…I just got a bit overwhelmed. Sorry.” Shoving his hands in his pockets Sans gestured with a slumped shoulder towards the door. “I think the countdown is gonna start soon…we should go in.”  
  
Papyrus kissed Sans’ forehead and pulled him close. “Its ok if we stay here.” Sans moved his hands up to cup Papyrus’s face, looking up at him gratefully. “You don’t need to apologize to me brother.” He murmured it so softy that if Sans hadn’t been looking right at him, he wouldn’t have heard. He almost wondered if the reminder was even for him.  
  
He didn’t get to ponder it too much when Papyrus kissed him, clacking their teeth together tenderly, orange dusting his cheeks. Sans closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the kiss.


	2. Leaving Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus gets a bit handsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I was gonna update to his in a few days but Chap 1 is so short... so here is the path heading towards the sin (which I'm not done writing yet so...)

3!  
2!  
1!  
Happy new year!  
  
The sound of the party was deafening, even from the balcony they could hear the cacophonous sounds of all their friends cheering and having a good time. Sans hardly noticed though. Papyrus was kissing him and everything was warm. The world could fall apart and as long Papyrus kept kissing him, Sans couldn’t care less.  
  
"Happy new years brother." Papyrus broke the kiss and smiled down at Sans. A cold wind howled around them but neither of them paid it any attention.   
  
"Happy new years Pap.” Grinning fondly, Sans sighed happily and hugged Papyrus close before kissing him again.  
  
Pap moved to deepen the kiss, tongue against teeth, sending shivers through Sans. Sans brought out his own tongue, returning the kiss eagerly. His head was fuzzy and it took a bit for him to realize Pap had him backed into a corner of the balcony.  
  
Papyrus was pressing closer and closer, hands seemingly everywhere at once. Their hips brushed once, twice and Sans groaned when he was left in anticipation for the third that didn’t come. Pap pulled away at the sound, breaking the kiss before he trailed his tongue down Sans' jaw to his collarbone.  
  
Sans chuckled nervously as Papyrus trailed a gloved hand down each rib, and back up to do the same on the other side. "Uh, Pap...w-we should get back to the party. Nghh." Sans moaned as Papyrus scraped his teeth along Sans' neck. Papyrus repeated the motion with his tongue and slipped a hand up under Sans' shirt.  
  
Or, he'd tried to until Sans pulled away abruptly.  
  
"Pap, we cant do this here. Everyone is just downstairs and..."  
  
Papyrus felt relieved. For a moment he'd thought he'd hurt Sans in some way. He wanted to tell Sans as much but Sans cut him off.  
  
"Ah no, Pap...you didn't do anything wrong." Evidently, his expression must have given him away, Sans was always good at reading him. Sans took Papyrus' hands in his. "Look at me, Pap. Do I look like I really want to stop?"  
  
He was looking up at Pap, face flushed blue, body practically shaking with need. He knew just how wanton he must look. He was certain that if Pap got handsy again, he wouldn't be able to resist.  
  
"You're right of course, Sans." Sans sighed in a mix of relief and frustration. As much as he wanted to continue, he didn‘t think it was wise to press their luck. They were technically in public and any number of their friends could catch them if they continued. Sans knew he‘d be able to handle it, but he wanted to shield Pap from any of that embarrassment. "We should go say goodnight to our friends."  
  
Wait... what?  
  
Papyrus look turned sly, sliding his gloved hands down Sans’ wrists to caress between his radius and ulna. "Well, we have to say goodnight so we can go home. After all, its not appropriate here, so I'll have to take you apart at home." With every word, he leaned further into Sans until he was speaking the words softly into Sans' ear hole. "And I'm going to take my time, brother. I'm going to touch you everywhere until you cant even speak, until you can only moan for me."  
  
With a lingering kiss to the cheek, Papyrus cheerfully turned and went inside, leaving Sans standing there stunned. He felt hot all over. He didn’t know where Papyrus had learned to be so damn sexy but he couldn't complain. Flushing blue, Sans went inside to make their excuses.   
  
If they were lucky they'd only get a bit of teasing from their friends for leaving so soon.


	3. The smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Pap get home and get intimate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....this is finally done. I feel like a bit of a doofus posting it like this after so long... but It's been one hell of a rough time for me lately. Honestly, this chapter kinda grew and grew and ended up being twice as long as intended all bc my brain wanted to prolong the sex.   
> I want to say: I tried my best not to use gendered terms for genitals but the words 'cock' and 'clit' are used.   
> Also: Paps swearing is my jam. I need more fics to have it bc goddamn

Sans had barely gotten them teleported home before Papyrus had him pressed against the arm of the couch. Their hips and teeth were pressed tight together and it was all Sans could do to hold on, gripping the back of Papyrus’ shirt desperately. He hadn’t expected anything like this, but Papyrus always did surprise him.

Conjuring up his tongue, Papyrus broke the kiss to lick at Sans’ cervical vertebrae. He wanted to taste everywhere, hear every moan Sans had to offer. He dropped his voice to just above a whisper. “Sans…you’re so beautiful like this.”

“Hah…Pap, please.”

Papyrus slid his hand down to press their hips closer. He paused to look at Sans’ flushed face. Experimentally he ground their hips together again. There was a solid line of heat from Sans‘ pelvis, pushing against him. Panting, Papyrus pressed their foreheads together. “Sans, is that?” He knew what the answer was already but wanted to hear Sans confirm it for him.

“Y-yeah bro.” Sans brought a leg up to try to get some leverage to grind against Pap, but stopped when he nearly lost his balance.

“Nyeh…” Pap moaned and moved to cup Sans’ cock through the front of his shorts briefly. “Sans…I want you to fuck me.”

Sans’ eyes went wide and pupil less for a moment, not sure he’d heard that right. “W-what?”

Papyrus huffed, going orange. “I want you to fuck me.” With that, he took Sans’ hand and slid it under his shorts. He was shaking by the time Sans seemed to register what he was feeling.

“Papyrus…” He curled his fingers a bit, drawing a breathy moan from Pap. The slit that Pap had formed was slick and hot, and beyond Sans’ wildest dreams. Pulling his hand up, Sans licked the slick from his fingers, revelling in the whimper it drew from Pap. “Fuck…are you sure?”

For a moment, it seemed like all of Papyrus’ confidence from before was gone, cheeks flushed orange and chest heaving. Sans was almost about to call the whole thing off and opt for a cuddling session instead. But whatever Pap saw in his expression, seemed to prompt him into motion.

“Yes. Now, take off the jacket, Sans.” The tone of his voice was firm, sending sparks of pleasure down Sans’ spine. He moved to comply though, pulling his shirt off as well.

Papyrus looked down at Sans fondly, and dropped to his knees before pulling his own shirt off. Gently he clacked their teeth together again before deepening the kiss, tongue teasing Sans’. He wanted to touch everywhere all at once but he settled for trailing his phalanges down Sans’ spine to his hips. Grasping the waistband, he dropped a quick kiss against Sans’ sternum. Trailing his tongue down each rib, he smirked up at Sans and began to pull the shorts down. “Sans.”  
  
“Ung..yeah bro?” Sans was positively glowing, tongue peeking out of his mouth and expression hazy. He’d never imagined he’d get to see his brother like this. Papyrus felt possessive; he wanted to be the only one to ever see Sans this way.

“I love you.”

Sans smiled warmly at Papyrus, fondly cupping his skull. “I love you too Pap.” It made Papyrus breathless, though they’d said it countless times before. This time, he knew exactly how they both meant it. He pressed a kiss to Sans’ sternum, before turning his attention back to the task at hand.

When the shorts were off, he slid down again, trailing his tongue as he went, careful to avoid Sans‘ cock. He helped Sans step out of the shorts, all too aware that Sans was completely bare for him. With practised calm, Pap slid his fingers over the phalanges of Sans’ feet, up to his tibias, to his femurs, to his pelvis. Sans let out a whimper and Papyrus wrapped his hand around the blue cock, done with teasing. Pumping his hand experimentally, he took the opportunity to kiss Sans.

“Papyrus, please.” Sans moaned, breaking the kiss. He was leaning against the couch with one arm, panting desperately. He was desperately catching the notches of his spine with his other hand, trying his best to hold in any embarrassing noises. “F-fuck…please.” He was so close. Everything was just too intense.

Papyrus pulled away, earning a groan of defeat from Sans. Standing up, he cupped Sans’ skull, forcing him to look up at him. “Can you teleport us upstairs?” Sans nodded. He knew Pap would carry him if he had to but neither of them really wanted to stop that long.

They landed at the edge of the bed, Sans tipping over and pulling Pap down with him. Their ribs slid together, catching and grinding as they kissed heatedly. Sans was arching against him, one hand holding the back of his skull and the other tugging uselessly against the waistband of Papyrus’ shorts. Reluctantly Papyrus broke the kiss and sat back on his knees and slid the shorts down as far as he could.

Sans moaned and Papyrus met his gaze before watching Sans’ expression shift to the conjured slit. “Fuck, Pap…” Sans panted with lust, sitting up to cup his hand against the mound, sliding a finger against the nub at the top.

Papyrus shuddered hard, clutching at Sans’ shoulder blades, tilting his hips desperately for more contact. “Nyeh…” Sans pulled his hand up, clanking their mouths together desperately. Papyrus panted, and ground his hips down to meet Sans’ and whined when the head of Sans’ cock rubbed at his entrance. “S-Sans fuck m-”

“-Oh stars Pap!” It took a moment for Sans to register what Papyrus had said and another moment to catch his breath. Pulling Pap closer, clutching tight to his hips, Sans stilled and caught Pap’s gaze. “Bro…can I?”

Instead of answering, Papyrus reached behind him to grasp at Sans’ cock and lined himself up, sliding down onto it in one smooth motion. The hands on his pelvis twitched and gripped him harder as he shifted to press a heated kiss against Sans’ jaw. He was so full, so wet and Sans was everything Papyrus had wanted, finally all his. His breath hitched when he noticed the dazed look on Sans’ face. Experimentally, Papyrus rolled his hips, moaning in pleasure at the sensation.

That seemed to snap Sans out of it and with a breathy groan, he snapped his hips up meeting Papyrus’ next thrust. This wasn’t going to last long at this rate, he was sure; Papyrus felt so hot around him, and the sounds he was making were out of a wet dream. Sans brought a hand up to clutch at Pap’s spine, twisting and catching on each divot with every thrust. He could hardly think, too entranced by the feel of Papyrus all around him, their souls beating practically in sync.

Papyrus cried out when a particularly hard thrust hit just so inside of him, stars dancing behind his eyes. “Brother, please!” He wasn’t sure what he was begging for, too far gone to do much more that grind down desperately against Sans. Pressing their mouths together in a sloppy kiss, Papyrus couldn’t help the steady stream of encouragement. “So good Sans…please…so-so good to me…love you…need-” Papyrus moaned, picking up speed as he got closer, tongue lolling a bit, unable to even keep on kissing.

“Pap…oh stars…Pa-Papyrus...” Sans tumbled over the edge first, hips bucking as he came, vision whiting out for a moment. As he stilled, he was aware of Papyrus whining above him, hips jerking, trying to get any friction. Sans pressed two fingers against Papyrus’ clit, and met his erratic thrusts despite the shuddering aftershocks of over stimulation. “Paps…come for me.”

Papyrus came with a shout, clenching around Sans hard enough that Sans was sure he could have come again from that alone. As their magic dissipated, Sans laid back, puling Papyrus with him, both of them still shaking and recovering from the intensity of the moment.

When they’d both calmed down, Papyrus nuzzled Sans fondly. “I love you Sans.” It was nearly a whisper, murmured against Sans’ ear hole. Sans giggled at the ticklish sensation and turned to look at Papyrus.

“I love you too.”

“I’m surprised at you Sans…” Sans frowned a bit but waited for Papyrus to finish. “Not one pun about New Years. I’m proud of you.” Papyrus realized his mistake too late as Sans’ grin grew.

“Well we did start the year with a bang.”

“Oh for fucks sake!” Papyrus reached under him, grabbing the pillow and promptly plopping it down on his head. Sans just laughed, pulled the pillow away, and dropped a kiss to Papyrus’ cheek.

“Goodnight bro.”

Papyrus’ expression softened, and tucking the pillow back under him, wrapped his arms around Sans to pull him closer. “Goodnight Sans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work but it was a struggle just getting anything written so I consider this a success. :D Hope you all enjoyed it!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Secrets Dont Make Friends (Or: Why Are There Cameras THERE?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415341) by [Camikila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camikila/pseuds/Camikila)




End file.
